New Beginnings
by lovelikewinter12
Summary: They haven't talked in a year; will something start?
1. Chapter 1

I don't not own anything, sadly. Tom Lynch owns the rights to SON.

A-N/ So I have been going on an up and down battle with a lot of things and I almost didn't want to write ever again after a series of events took place but then my friends and some other amazing people convinced me to write again. So here I am, back to the land of fanfiction to let you read my newest invention of a story. I am sorry to all of those who wanted me to finish the Find A Way story but I can't because of what happened. I hope you all still want to read this, enjoy!

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

It was a rainy day and yet I was sitting in my tree house alone again. I promise I am not an outcast it's more of: MY LIFE IS FALLING APART. Ever since I got really sick, I have lost all confidence in myself. I am trying to get back on my feet but no one seems to understand. I am trying really hard to finish school with passing grades because I do not want to be stuck in this stupid hell hole any longer I hear someone walking up to my tree house and I freeze. No one knows about this place unless they talked to my mom who let me build this when I was 8. I looked down the ladder and see a girl. She was wearing skinny jeans and a black and red Sinful shirt that was V neck. Her hair was dark and she had the most amazing brown eyes. I remember the first time I ever saw this girl, she took math with me last year. Suddenly her name slipped my head and I became even more nervous.

"Hey Spencer, you up there?"

"Yes, I am up here. You might wanna hurry and get up here before it starts to rain again."

I noticed the dark hair girl climbing up the ladder and I felt my heart race because I totally forgot her name.

"Hey."

"H-Hi."- I shot back nervously.

"Sorry to intrude you like this but I just wanted to talk to you about math, remember me? We had math together last year?"

"Yes, I remember you. You sat right across from me in class."

"Ashley."

"Yes, Ashley."

S-Shit I'm fucking things up.

"So what can I help you with?" -I look at her nervously trying not to screw things up more.

S-wait why am I so nervous, I have never been nervous around a girl before.

"Well, the thing is I don't really understand how to do these perfect square things.:

"Oh, those! Yeah I can help you with that Ashley."

"Thank you so much! I just need to pass this class so I don't have to retake anything."

"I understand that completely, were both Seniors we don't want to be stuck in high school any longer than we have to be."

S- She is such a pretty girl, scratch that she is gorgeous! What am I saying though, I don't think I am suppose to feel this way but whatever.

-Ashley started to scoot closer to Spencer and opened her book.

S- She is making me so nervous, I feel like my heart is going to fall out of my chest

"So, shall we get started?"- I ask her shyly

"Yes, its on page 258 I think."

-We both went to reach to turn the pages and I swear we both smiled at each other and it was the perfect moment. I can't even believe that I feel this comfortable around someone who I haven't talked to in a year. Let alone the fact that she is a girl. This is wrong on so many levels but I totally like this and I feel like I need this moment to last.

"Sorry." -I say super shyly as my face turns red

"No, its okay, to be honest I kinda liked it. Great now I'm sorry."

-We look at each other again and I swear its like magic we both smile

"So, what problem would you like to work first?"

"How about number 2, because there is two of us."

S-Awww she is so sweet, I could get used to this

"Okay so the problem is quite simple all you have to do is get all the X's on one side."

"I am so bad with numbers, but I will try."

-Ashley looks at me as I'm reading the problem. I can tell because as soon as I look up she looks down. All of a sudden we both catch eyes again and I see her leaning in and I start shaking…

If you want me to continue let me know, I have the next chapter ready to go. Find out weather Spencer lets Ashley kiss her or if she stops her. I am pretty sure you will all be shocked. Please Review with thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

_"So, what problem would you like to work first?"_

_"How about number 2, because there is two of us."_

_S-Awww she is so sweet, I could get used to this_

_"Okay so the problem is quite simple all you have to do is get all the X's on one side."_

_"I am so bad with numbers, but I will try."_

_-Ashley looks at me as I'm reading the problem. I can tell because as soon as I look up she looks down. All of a sudden we both catch eyes again and I see her leaning in and I start shaking…_

-Spencer leaned in as well and shyly looked at Ashley and suddenly froze and took a small jerk back and was set back into reality.

S- Why the fuck did I just do that?! I want to kiss her but why can't I seem to have the fucking guts to do it?!

-Ashley looked at Spencer puzzled and at that moment Spencer threw the book aside and leaned in and full on kissed Ashley and immediately pulled back.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Spencer?"

"Because I just kissed you?"

"Don't worry Spencer, I liked it; a lot."

-Spencer looked down in shock and was not sure what to do next

-Ashley picked up Spencer's chin with her finger and looked at Spencer in the eyes

"Was that so bad?"

"What?"

"Looking at me."

"No, I guess not. It's just that I am really shy and ner-"

-Spencer was interrupted by Ashley kissing her

-Spencer immediately gave in and started kissing Ashley back when she slowly pulled back she looked at Ashley.

"What are we doing here?" –Spencer asked shyly

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean are we like together?"

"If you wanna be Spencer."

"Well, I do, but I am just really lost."

"Hm, go on…"

"Well, we haven't talked in a long time and now were kissing and I don't even know if I like… oh who am I kidding Ash- I have liked girls for a long time but never really admitted it."

"Spencer, calm down hun. I promise you everything is going to be okay."

-Ashley kissed Spencer's cheek.

Spencer's POV:

Oh my good; I can't believe I like her and she actually likes me back. I think that set kisses that we just shared were some of the best moments in my life. I have never felt this way about a girl- NEVER. Its starting to really scare me and I have no idea what to do next. Do I want to be with Ashley or do I just want to let this go and forget about it. I know I can't forget this… I mean look at those chocolate brown eyes and that amazing smile oh and the way she looks at me. I can't believe I am melting right now. Ashley and Spencer; Spencer and Ashley… has a nice ring to it.

-Spencer looked at Ashley and Ashley was now snapping in her face

"Hello? Earth to Spencer!"

"Oh, sorry Ashley."

"What's on your mind?'

"You."

"Hm, what about me Spencer?"

"Just—I want to be with you Ash."

-Ashley smiled at Spencer and suddenly Spencer melted all over again

-Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer

"Then be with me Spence."

-Spencer's thoughts once again consumed her and was trying to figure out whether to do it or to just back away once again.

"Spencer… I have liked you for a long time."

Ashley's POV:

I just wish Spencer would take me already! She is so gorgeous even when she is frustrated like this. I mean look at her!!! She is doing this cute thing that she does when she thinks really hard. She bites her lip and tries to think of all the options. I have noticed this since the very first day in math class. Spencer was sitting there and we were taking a placement test to see what we needed to learn or what we already knew. Of course I didn't give a flying shit whether I wrote down anything because I was too busy looking at her. She was wearing a blue sundress with white flowers on it and her hair was the color of the sun. I remember the first time we sat just before that test and we made eye contact and her icy ocean blue eyes captivated me. I knew from that moment on I would never want anyone but her. I tried to talk to her several times later that year and the more we talked the more I liked her. I never really had the guts to tell her because I was so shy myself and I was trying to not seem like a stalker. Anyways back to as I was saying that thing she does with her lip is by far the cutest thing I have seen and I just want to pull her in right now and kiss her over and over. I have had a crush on this girl for so long that I think I could wait forever for her to just want to be with me because she is the only one I want. Come on Spencer you have to want to be with me!!!

"Ashley, I am flattered and I wish I could say the same but I didn't even realize I liked you until now.."

"It's okay Spence, I am not trying to one up you I'm just telling you that I am willing to wait as long as you need to tell me when/if you want to be with me."

"That's so sweet Ashley! Thank you!"

-Spencer hugged Ashley

-Ashley kissed Spencer on the head and said goodnight

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Ashley; meet me in the guitar room before school."

"Okay, goodnight Spencer."

Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope you like this chapter… in the next one you will find out if Spencer tells Ashley yes or no (:


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

_Spencer and Ashley were last seen talking in the tree house and now Spencer has asked Ashley to meet her in the guitar room at school the next day._

That night:

-Spencer went inside her house after Ashley left and went to her room.

Spencer's POV:

What do I do? I really want to be with Ashley but I am so scared of getting hurt. Even though I have nothing to lose I just don't want my heart to break. Then again, I trust Ashley with my heart but I am still scared. It sounds weird that I can trust her so much when we have just started talking again. I feel like I should wait but my heart wants me to be with her.

-Spencer fell asleep with these thoughts engrossed in her mind.

Spencer's Dream:

"_**Spencer…"**_

_**-Spencer heard a voice but couldn't fully see who it was yet**_

_**-The figure in Spencer's dream leaned down and kissed Spencer**_

"_**Ashley?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**You look amazing."**_

_**-Ashley was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a v neck rocker top with her hair down **_

"_**Hm, really? Well, I think you're amazing."**_

"_**I think I want to be with you Ash."**_

_**-Ashley gave Spencer a passionate kiss and ran her fingers down Spencer's sides. Spencer gave into the kiss and deepened it as she pulled Ashley in closer… **_

*Beep, Beep!*

-Spencer hit her alarm

"Damnit! Just when I was getting to the good part!"

-Spencer got ready for school: she took a shower and then put on her dark skinny jeans with her light green Farris Wheel shirt.

-She brushed her hair and put on her make up

S- I have to look good for my morning with Ashley I just don't know what I am going to say to her yet

-She looked in the mirror

"So, Ashley… I think I am-"

"No!"

"Okay let's try again.. "

"Ashley, I have been thinking a lot lately and I think…"

"Ah, who am I kidding. I will just have to wing this."

-Spencer grabbed her books and went out the door slamming it behind her

-Spencer was walking to school and you could tell she was getting nervous, as she made it to school she ignored everyone.

The Guitar Room:

-When Spencer walked in she saw Ashley sitting there with a guitar in her hand

-Ashley looked up at Spencer and smiled

"Hey Spencer"

"Hey Ash"

"So why did you want me to meet you here?"

-Spencer walked over to Ashley and for the first time she kissed Ashley with full passion

-Ashley slowly pulled back and looked at Spencer in the eyes

-Ashley then took the guitar and set it aside and pulled Spencer into her lap and before she could even speak Spencer started kissing Ashley more

-Spencer slowly pulled away and tilted her head and smiled

"I think I want to be with you A- Scratch that I know I want to be with you."

"Then be with me Spencer."

"Ashley, will you…."

-Ashley kissed Spencer and whispered

"I would love to be your girlfriend Spencer."

-Spencer and Ashley started kissing when someone knocked on the door…

-Spencer quickly jumped off Ashley and Ashley started playing guitar

"Well, looks like you just can't get a guitar out of your hands there Ashley."

"No sir, this guitar is amazing."

-The teacher looked at Ashley then at Spencer and Spencer quickly ran out of the room

**A/N:So here is the new chapter and I promise this will get a lot more interesting but I would love to have some reviews so I know if anyone is even still reading this. **


	4. Chapter 4

-Ashley sat in the guitar room and started to play guitar and the teacher walked out and she started singing…

_Today was a fairytale__  
__I wore a dress__  
__You wore a dark grey t-shirt__  
__You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess__  
__Today was a fairytale__  
__Time slows down whenever you're around___

_But can you feel this magic in the air?__  
__It must have been the way you kissed me__  
__Fell in love when I saw you standing there__  
__It must have been the way__  
__Today was a fairytale__  
__It must have been the way__  
__Today was a fairytale_

-Today was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift-

-Ashley stopped singing and say Spencer looking through the glass door and walked away and the bell rang

-Spencer was almost to class when Ashley ran behind her

"Spencer, did you umm hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"You know what…"

-Ashley was looking at Spencer and Spencer smiled

"I don't know what you're talking about Ash."

-Ashley smiled

-Spencer knew that Ashley didn't like to sing in front of anyone after her dad died

"Thank you for saying that Spencer."

-Ashley hugged Spencer because Ashley knew that Spencer had not come out as even being bi at school

"I'll see you after class Spence?"

"I have a lab to do Ash but I will see you at lunch."

"Okay, I'll sit a few tables away."

"You can sit with me Ashley."

"I thought you wouldn't want me to because of your rep Spence."

"I'd risk everything for you Ash."- Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley's cheek quickly and slipped into class

-Ashley stood against the wall and blushed but quickly walked to her next class which was Dental

Ashley's POV:

I can't believe Spencer is all mine. She is so amazing. I know I know nothing about sports or science but she is amazing at what she does. She plays softball for our school but she is more than that. She writes poems and she makes films. She has a great heart, she loves her family and her friends. I wish I was even half as beautiful as Spencer was. Sometimes I wonder how I am even lucky enough to have her talk to me. I feel like the luckiest person in the world just to be standing in the same room as her. I mean she doesn't even know she is pretty but she is drop dead gorgeous. I would do anything just to make her smile everyday because I am so addicted to her gorgeous smile.

-Ashley decided to skip dental and went into the guitar room and started writing a song

Something about Spencer just makes me want to write again. She makes me want to sing again. I feel like I could just take one pen and write one song all for her to tell her how much she means to me. I can't believe even though we have only known each other for 4 years and we have only talked for maybe 1 of those years and now were dating. I have liked her since last year in math but I am so fucking happy that she is giving me the time of day to even want to be around me.

-Ashley picked up the pen and started writing

_i dont know_

_where the rivers flow_

_its been a year_

_and im leaving in fear_

-Ashley stopped playing and seemed satisfied with her new discovery of a song

-The bell rang again and it was now lunch time

-Ashley found Spencer at lunch

"Spencer can you come with me?"

"Um, hey Ashley. Sure?"

-Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and took her to the guitar room

"Spencer I need to show you something."

"Okay Ash, what is it?"

-Ashley sat Spencer in the stool across from her and Ashley grabbed a guitar

"Spencer, I wrote this for you and it's about last year but I think you need to know how I felt."

"Ash, you don't like to sing in front of people."

"Spencer, you have given me a reason to write and sing again."

-Ashley started playing the guitar and started singing

_i don't know_

_where the rivers flow_

_it's been a year_

_and I'm leaving in fear_

_i want you _

_i need you _

_i can't live without you _

_X2_

_i don't know _

_where the rivers go _

_its been a year_

_without you here_

_i want you _

_i need you_

_i can't live without you_

_X2_

_i don't know _

_where this river flows_

_its been a year_

_and now I'm left without you dear_

_**-This song was written by Me, the author-**_

-Spencer took the guitar out of Ashley's hands and straddled Ashley as she kissed her

"I loved it Ashley, thank you."

"You're welcome baby."

-Ashley and Spencer started to really get into it and they started full on making out with Ashley's hands running down Spencer's body and Spencer pulling Ashley closer when suddenly the bell ran and Spencer started to freak out

"Ashley I have to go I can't be late I'm never late."

"Awww, do you have to Spence?"

"Sadly yes. We can meet up later babe."

-Spencer ran out of the door after putting her shirt back down and ran to her English class

-Spencer was 2 minutes late and started to wonder what her mom would say if she found out. Spencer sat down in her seat and pulled out her notebook and pens.

*buzz*

-Spencer pulled out her phone and checked to make sure the teacher wasn't looking before checking the text

_I miss you already~ A_

-Spencer sat there deciding if she should reply or not

_I miss you too Ash but I have to text you later I can't get in trouble. ~S _

_Okay baby, I'll see you after class ;) ~A_

After school:

-Spencer walked home and her mom began yelling at her

"Spencer why were you late to English?"

"I was working on something and I got caught up."

"Are you sure about that because I got a call saying that you were two minutes late because you were in the guitar room."

S- oh shit I forgot that they have hallway cameras. I'm so fucked! My mom knows I don't know how to play guitar!

"Well, I was in there studying because it is a quite place to be."

"In the guitar room?"

-Spencer's mom knew something was up but she let it slide

"Don't ever be late again Spencer you know that you have to have a good and clean record for college. You have a scholarship on the line Spencer."

"I know, I know. It won't happen again."

"Okay Spencer, I trust you."

-Spencer's mom hugged her and Spencer went up to her room and began studying for finals

*buzz*

_Hey beautiful! ~A_

_Hey. ~S_

_What's wrong Spence? ~A_

_How did you know? ~S_

_I just know you babe. So tell me what's up.. ~A_

_My mom just yelled at me for being late to class and she said if it happens again I will be in trouble. ~S_

_I'm sorry babe. It's all my fault! I am really sorry Spencer, we won't let it happen again. ~A_

_But I want to because I love to be with you. ~S_

_You're so sweet Spencer. ~A_

-Spencer fell asleep with her phone in her hand and her books in her lap

_**A/N: I don't know if anyone is reading this anymore but it's about to really good…**_


End file.
